Bipolar Junction transistors (BJT) are minority carrier devices as the principle device conduction mechanism. However, majority carriers also a small yet finite role in modulating the conductivity in BJTs. Consequently, both carriers (electrons and holes) play a role in the switching performance of BJTs. The maximum frequency of operation in BJTs is limited by the base transit time as well as the quick recombination of the majority carriers when the device is switched off (prior to beginning the next cycle). The dominant carrier mechanism in BJTs is carrier diffusion. Carrier drift current component is fairly small, especially in uniformly doped base BJTs. Efforts have been made in graded base transistors to create an ‘aiding drift field’, to enhance the diffusing minority carrier's speed from emitter to collector. However, most semiconductor devices, including various power MOSFETs (traditional, DMOS, lateral, vertical and a host of other configurations), IGBT's (Insulated Gated Base Transistors), still use a uniformly doped ‘drift epitaxial’ region in the base. FIG. 1 shows the relative doping concentration versus distance in a BJT. FIG. 2 shows the ‘uniformly doped epi region’ in a IGBT. In contrast to BJTs, MOS devices are majority carrier devices for conduction. The conduction is channel dominated. The channel can be a surface in one plane in planar devices. The surface can also be on the sidewalls in a vertical device. Other device architectures to combine planar and vertical conductions are also possible. The maximum frequency of operation is dictated primarily by source-drain separation distance. Most MOS devices use a uniformly doped substrate (or a well region). When a MOSFET is optimillay integrated with a BJT in a monolithic fashion, an IGBT results. The IGBT inherits the advantages of both MOSFET and BJT. It also brings new challenges because the required characteristics (electron transit and hole recombination as fast as possible in the case of an n-channel IGBT) require different dopant gradients either in the same layer at different positions, or at the interfaces of similar or dissimilar layers.
‘Retrograde’ wells have been attempted, with little success, to help improve soft error immunity in SRAM's and visual quality in imaging circuits. FIG. 3(a) shows a typical CMOS VLSI device employing a twin well substrate, on which active devices are subsequently fabricated. FIGS. 3(b), 3(c), and 3(d) illustrate device cross sections, as practiced today. ‘Retrograde’ and ‘halo’ wells have also been attempted to improve refresh time in DRAM's (dynamic random access memories), as well as, reducing dark current (background noise) and enhance RGB (Red, Green, Blue) color resolution in digital camera Ics. Most of these techniques either divert the minority carriers away form the active regions of critical charge storage nodes at the surface, or, increase minority carrier density locally as the particular application requires.